


Birthday Present

by JazzGirl123



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Doctor Away [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: Maybe Adrien couldn't do anything to cheer her up, but Chat Noir might.Reuploaded chapter from Drabbles, Drabbles, and more Drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup to old readers, hey to new ones! Hope you enjoy!

Adrien confessed he wasn’t the most observant person in the world, but even he could tell that Marinette was seriously down.

His classmate was known for being upbeat and eccentric, but lately, she had been as gleeful as a cat stuck in the rain. When questioned, Marinette shrugged it off with a half-hearted smile and said that everything was fine. Not even Alya could get a word out of her on the topic.

Adrien knew he could have just dropped it, left her alone, but the hero in him just couldn’t leave it alone. He had to speak to her about it, find out what was troubling her so much she couldn’t even talk to her best friend about it.

There was only one problem: she couldn’t manage to say two words to him.

Now, Adrien didn’t know why Marinette seemed so intimidated of him but he hoped he hadn’t done anything to offend her. In any case, she wasn’t going to talk to him anytime soon.

That left one other person: a devilish little cat, to be precise.

“You know,” began Plagg, happily munching on his cheese. “There’s no real reason for Chat Noir to visit some random citizen.”

“As a hero, I have to make sure the citizens of Paris are content,” reasoned Adrien. “I can always say I’m checking up on her, or I noticed her walking around with a dejected look.” He hummed. “Besides, I have a plan to cheer her up.”

Plagg shrugged. “Sure, but that girl is smarter than most citizens; she’s gonna see right through that lie. Although, even an idiot would be able to see through that.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, not replying as he summoned Plagg to transform. A few seconds later, Chat Noir was leaping across rooftops to find the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

Luck seemed to be on his side for once, since he managed to find the bakery in a manner of minutes, and even better, Marinette was leaning against the balcony of the roof. He figured there was no way not to startle her, so he decided just landing next to her would be enough to get her attention.

The young designer nearly fell to the ground in shock, spinning around to face him, her back pressing against the railing as if he was going to attack her and she needed to run as far away as possible.

Not that Chat would, of course.

“C-Chat Noir?” Marinette sputtered, glancing at her trapdoor to make sure Tikki wasn’t in sight. Luckily, the kwami had decided to take a nap and stayed inside. “What are you doing here?”

“Just checking in on my dear Princess,” purred Chat, winking at her as he continued to stay in a crouching position.

Immediately, Marinette rolled her eyes. “I’m so honored,” she remarked, voice oozing with sarcasm. “Why are you really here?”

Chat straightened and sauntered over to her, leaning against the railing next to her.

“Was doing my patrols earlier when I saw you walking around with quite the look on your face; what’s bothering you, Princess?” He asked. “You can tell me.”

Marinette eyed him for a few moments before she shrugged and sighed.

“It’s stupid, really. My parents are going out of town this weekend for some event they’re catering for and normally, I wouldn’t mind…but it’s just…my birthday is this weekend and I was hoping to spend it with them. They tried to make it up to me by trying to get tickets for Gabriel Agreste’s fashion show, which happens to be on my birthday, but of course, those tickets are impossible to get. Not that I really wanted them to get anything; I mean, I was the one who insisted they go but I guess…”

Marinette shrugged. “Like I said, it’s stupid. Nothing for me to be upset about.” Still, despite her saying that, there were tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

“It’s not stupid at all, Marinette,” insisted Chat Noir, his voice unusually gentle. “I think it’s right for you to feel that way, to want your family with you on your special day.” He sighed, looking up at the night sky. “Or any day, really.”

Marinette glanced at him, taking note of his tone; it almost sounded like he was used to feeling the way she felt at the moment. Before she could mention it, however, Chat sprung back to life and he pulled Marinette in close.

“Fret not, Princess!” He exclaimed, ignoring how Marinette was quick to slip out of his grasp. “I may not be able to keep your parents here for your special day, but I do have something that may cheer you up! A present for you.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re my present,” deadpanned Marinette. “I’ll shove you off the roof.”

“Me-ouch, that hurts, Princess,” remarked Chat, unable to resist himself. “No, no, no; this present is even more purr-fect than you can paw-sibly imagine.”

“Chat…”

Chat looked entirely apologetic as he unzipped his suit’s pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, presenting it to her. “For you, Princess. Seems luck was on my side for once when I picked you a get-well present.”

Marinette gave him an odd look as she reached out to take the paper, which was actually a ticket as she inspected it. She held up the ticket in the moonlight to read what it was actually for and her eyes immediately widened.

“A ticket for Gabriel Agreste’s show?” She exclaimed, stunned. “Chat, what…how did you get this? This is for front row seats! And tickets have been sold out for weeks!”

“I have my ways, ma cherie,” remarked Chat, winking at her. “I’m guessing you like your present?”

“Like it?” Marinette threw her arms around her partner. “I love it!” Caught up in her excitement, she didn’t think things through and crashed her mouth against his, catching the poor cat off guard. “Thank you!”

“A-Ah…welcome, Princess,” stammered Chat, confusing the young designer until reality caught up to her a few seconds later.

Her entire face turned a brilliant shade of red as she scrambled away from him, looking absolutely mortified.

“O-Oh, no! I am so sorry, Chat Noir!” Marinette sputtered, hand flying to her mouth in horror. She kissed him! Chat Noir, her partner! What was she thinking?! “I just…I got so excited and I…I wasn’t thinking…and I…oh, I am so sorry! I just wanted to thank you, not kiss you…”

Chat’s own face was turning red, certainly surprised by the sudden but not unpleasant kiss he had received from his classmate. She tasted like strawberries…

The blonde superhero gave her a shaky smirk, bowing slightly.

“Worry not, Princess; I believe you showed your gratitude well enough. I certainly appreciated it,” he remarked, winking at her. “However, while I would love to show you just how much I appreciated it, I must go before my Lady catches me and scolds me. Enjoy the show, Princess, and I’ll keep an eye out for you there.”

Chat Noir leaped off the roof before Marinette could finish processing what he had said, what he implied.

Once he was gone, however, Marinette let out a garbled squeak, clutching the ticket in her hand as she slid against the railing onto the ground, her face as red as her costume.

“That stupid cat…”


End file.
